Boxing
by polkapookie5678
Summary: A poor high school student from a poor neighborhood finds herself having to go to a upper-stage school. This student hardly cares about anything, but will she change by the end of the year? Rated T for implies of swear words.
1. What a Guy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! I ONLY OWN CHARACTERS NAMES THAT AREN'T HEARD AT ALL IN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! **

* * *

**Boxing**

A slim, brunette figure lifted herself up the passenger's seat of her father's car. She was chewing on a piece of gum with her long hair in a very sloppy ponytail with a thick scrunchie. Her baggy pants almost her under her butt, and her baggy shirt helped cover that. Basically, she looked like a boy. If it weren't for her mile long hair, she would've been mistaken for a boy. _Don't say anything, don't. _She prayed as she began to get out of the car.

"Bye Gabi!" Her dad got out in time. Gabriella rolled her eyes and said nothing. "Remember to do some sport!" She rolled her eyes again and walked into her brand new school of the brand new semester. She was walking into East High, but little did she know the school was full of sexist things. Many jerky kids and witch-y girls. She walked to her new locker, that was actually clean, but she knew it wouldn't last for long. She was also a slob, too. Just like most guys. She shut her locker after she inspected it. A blond haired guy with a hat was staring at her with wide eyes. "What?" She asked with a hint of attitude in her voice. She could see this guy was real rich, and a happy fellow all the time which she wasn't. He wore a red vest over a button-up shirt that was lighter than the vest but not pink. His hat was gold with a light yellow ribbon around it.

"I'm Ryan," he said.

"Sounds like a rich name," she murmured. She was from a poor neighborhood. Really poor. She just recently moved to the suburbs so she had to go to East High since it was closer, and safer if I must add.

"So I'm supposed to show you around…"

"I don't really want you to," She said with more attitude. She turned around not waiting for an answer and left. She ran into a strong figure by mistake and got furious. "Watch where you're going, or is your make-up in eyes?" She smirked after she looked up.

"Funny," the strong one said. Gabriella started going on with her day and the man put his foot out to trip her. She shot up quickly and punched the back part of his cheek. Really hard. He turned and said, "we'll finish this later."

"Fine." She got back up and kept along with her day. She came across a poster after in front of her homeroom class, for boxing try-outs. "Maybe I should try that," she mumbles to herself. The bell had already rung but she still took her time because—well, that was the type of girl she was. She walked into Mrs. Darbus' room, her new homeroom teacher, and wasn't surprised of getting a lecture.

"Miss Montez, your late," she stated.

"Uh…don't you think I know that?" Gabriella smirked. The class snickered at her statement.

"Miss Montez, do not speak to an adult like that!"

Gabriella looked the old lady up and down. "Sure are an adult," she said and walked to an empty seat as she shook it off in a split second.

* * *

Sharpay Evans whispered over to some of her monkeys. "What a guy." In front of her sat a well hearing boyish looking girl with long black hair. The brunette leaned back.

"Hey beach blondie, I can hear you," she told her with her average smirk.

Sharpay wanted to say something rude back—well, she tried. "I don't care," she "spat".

Gabriella scoffed. "Right…"

"Miss Montez, would you like to say something to the class?" Mrs. Darbus chimed.

Gabriella stood up, "yes, ma'am, I would."

* * *

Troy Bolton nudged his friend, best friend, Chad Danforth. "This should be good," he told him, "maybe I can put this against her in our brawl at lunch." He grinned as Chad nodded. Then they faced Gabriella again.

* * *

Gabriella was thinking the comment would get her in so much trouble, but she didn't care. She stood on her chair. She didn't care about much when her mother died. Especially when her father remarried to a woman—probably the past wife of Satan. She smirked at the thought. "I saw Mrs. Darbus walk out of the bathroom," she started. Everything she was about to say was a lie. "Kay…so, I walked in there, and I found myself in a swamp." Everyone was laughing his or her butts off except Mrs. Darbus who was flaming at the lie.

"Miss Montez!" The aged woman said sternly.

"I know—I get detention."

"Now isn't that sad on your first day."

"I don't really care," she shrugged.

* * *

**Hey, so I hoped you liked it and to the users, "We Don't Lie" I'd like to say that I'm sorry for the "rules" I broke on my past One Shot. But I must say, you came on me a little too hard for one person. You may disagree, but, okay. That's my opinion. So you may be wondering how I got this idea. I was listening to "I'm Ready" by Drew Steely today (July 17, 2008) on my mp3 player, and that's from the movie, "Jump In" and if you've seen that…think of Izzy being Gabriella and Gabriella—oh man! I almost gave away ALL the details! Haha. So, yeah. Reviews would be amazing. From amazing people, of course! Okay, now I'm bribing you. Haha! I'm just playing with you! But seriously review! :)**


	2. Two Sides of Her

**Boxing**

"_Miss Montez!" The aged woman said sternly. _

"_I know—I get detention." _

"_Now isn't that sad on your first day." _

"_I don't really care," she shrugged._

"You will care when we tell your mother about it.

Gabriella slouched back in her chair, and the put the hat on that was lying on her desk and tilted it. "I don't have a mother." She said sternly. Behind her she could hear a kid, most likely to be a girl, most likely to Sharpay, say, "no wonder she dresses like a boy." So Gabriella stood up for herself, and said to the whole class, "and no, that ain't why I dress like a boy," she stated. **(No, Gabriella isn't trying to be African-American. The word "ain't" isn't only for us) **

* * *

Troy stalked over to Gabriella, who was sitting alone at lunch eating a greasy, cold, pizza. "Now is when we'll finish," he said as he rolled up his sleeves. He saw Gabriella put down the greasy half triangle down to the greasy paper towel. She rolled up her long sleeves (which were short sleeves for guys) and rolled them up. He saw the muscles she had, which looked like they were no match for his own.

"Okay, lover boy," she swung her arm fast and it landed on his cheek leaving a bruise. He swung his fist back at her. However, she put her hand out, hand over his fist, and then twisted his arm.

"Dang!" He cried, holding his lower arm. By now the whole cafeteria was snickering now. Troy was so embarrassed, because he was the most popular guy in the school, and the toughest.

* * *

The next day was the day of boxing tryouts. Gabriella walked in and Troy's head snapped in the direction of her. Everyone was sitting down with boxing gloves on and all of the other equipment they needed. The coach, Mr. Brown, looked at the door and saw that a girl was here for tryouts. She was wearing basketball shorts and a navy blue tank top. She was wearing worn out boxing gloves and her hair was in a ponytail once again. "Miss, you're late and this is a guy team," the coach stated.

"Then picture me as a boy," she said and kept walking to a seat and sat.

"No, then leave," the coach said again.

"I'm staying."

"Sir, she _does_ have a good hit," someone said. She thought it was Troy and it was.

"She can prove it," Brown said, "who wants to volunteer?" No one raised their hands. After what happened at lunch yesterday, no one wanted anything to do with Gabriella Montez. Then everyone heard someone speak up. It was Zeke Baylor.

"I'll do it sir," he said.

"Alright," he told the two boxers to put their head protectors on, and then to get in the ring, touch knuckles, and fight. Zeke put the first hit out. She blocked it and punched his gut. Zeke was in pain, so he covered his stomach with his arms.

"C'mon, risk taker," Gabriella said low enough that he could only hear it. He tried to punch her again but she ducked and punched his face. The fellow boxers were encouraging Zeke. Zeke gained more momentum punched her cheek. Her head turned to the side, and then she got her game up and punched him multiple times in the face. She saw a small white and red thing come out of his mouth. She looked at him immediately and saw he was knocked out on the ground. His face was bruised horribly and he had two black eyes. His cheek was very puffy and the group ran up to him. Troy looked at her and she looked away quickly. He was right about him being a risk taker.

Mr. Brown looked at her with scrunched eyebrows. "You can't be on the team! You might kill someone!" Then he looked back at Zeke and helped him. Gabriella got out of the ring and punched the doors so they could flap open. From the inside, the called the nurse and the nurse helped Zeke out. Mr. Brown got out of the room and asked Gabriella a question. "Where are you from?"

"Lower Albuquerque," She said facing the straight-ahead.

Mr. Brown nodded. He knew that that was the poor part of town. He walked back in the room to finish his tryouts.

Gabriella felt bad as heck. Part of her, the boyish, mean, attitude-ish part of her, was telling her not to feel bad. The other side, the nice one who loved life, was telling her to feel bad. But her now part, was taking over her. She didn't feel bad at all.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that! Review please! **


	3. Slapped, Punched

**Boxing**

When Gabriella got home, she opened the door with her key, and swung the door open. She then found herself in her average kitchen. She saw her stepmother sitting at the kitchen table drinking some liquid out of a coffee mug. _Man, _Gabriella thought, _I should've came here earlier to poison it! _She slammed the door behind her. She saw the blond named Janet watching Ellen. First thing Gabriella did when she was fully inside her home, was go to the fridge to find a Mountain Dew. She didn't find one, so she slammed the fridge door to close. "What happened to the Mountain Dew?" She snapped. Janet sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I threw it out," she said then sipped her coffee mug again.

"Why the heck would you do that?" Gabriella snapped. "Oh, I know, because you're stupid!"

Janet rolled her eyes again, "don't worry, I got Diet Coke."

"Figures," the brunette mumbled. She grabbed a Diet Coke, because she was thirsty after her stressful day at school. She sat at the table in front of Janet.

"God, do you friggin' have to get in front of the TV?" She groaned.

"Yes," Gabriella replied with a smile and opened her soda can. Brown liquid flew everywhere—even into Janet's eyes.

"YOU DEVIL'S CHLD!" She shouted.

"You should've closed your eyes!"

"UGH!" Janet got up and found a towel and dabbed herself. "Now I'm going to take a shower."

"Not me," Gabriella said while taking a sip from her soda. She glanced over to the TV. "You know Ellen's gay, right?"

Janet looked up from her wet shirt, "yeah?"

"So, I don't know why you're married to my dad when you're checkin' Ellen out," she said grabbing her can and walking to the living room.

"Oh, my, GOD!" Janet moaned.

--

Gabriella found her father with his eyes glued to the paper with his legs crossed. "Hey, Dad."

"Hola la hija (hello daughter)," he said not looking up from the paper.

"Dad, I know how to speak English."

"But you're not good at speaking Spanish," he stated. "Say hello father."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "hello father," then walked upstairs. Her father slammed the paper down and slammed his glasses on the coffee table and stomped up the stair fast following Gabriella who went into her room. He slammed the door behind him. "Get out!" Gabriella shouted. He grabbed her arm roughly.

"I am sick of you're attitude little missy!" He shouted.

"Too bad you're gonna—" she was interrupted by her father slapping her in the face. She smirked and rubbed her cheek. He was just staring at her knowing she was going to do something back. So she did. She punched him in the face, harder than she ever had done before to anybody and he feel on the ground. "You don't touch me," she said sternly. Her father was looking up at her with astonishment. The little girl he had when she was ten had changed. A lot.

"I shouldn't have hit you Gabriella," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really care. You already did ht me, and no body does that."

--

**Ooh…I hope you liked that! Can you review, please? I'd really like to hear what you'd like to say! And sorry it's kind of short... And someone said something about Gabriella's attitude was like the girl in Step Up 2? I've never seen Step Up 2, but I might now! Review!  
**


	4. Jacked

**Boxing**

"Gabriella—" her father tried to get out.

"GET OUT JOSE!" She shouted, clearly pissed. Of course she never called her father by his birth name…but you never touch Gabriella Montez. He looked up at her in fear again, "I SAID GET OUT!" She shouted. Jose got up and stared at Gabriella right in her eyes. He had to admit, slapping her made him feel good, because he was putting his anger out. On her, though. Gabriella squinted her eyes and was wondering what he was going to do next. He squinted his own eyes. His eyes turned gold and her eyes still stayed at her brown. Quickly, he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her so hard, she went to the wall across the room. She got back on track very quickly and faked to punch him, put her leg on the back of his shins, he tried to back up, but he fell back. So he was on the ground again. Slowly in a quiet tone, which made him shake, she sternly said, "you don't mess with me," she made it seem as if there were a period after each word. She pushed his shoulder down that it nearly hit the floor. She straightened her back and he saw her go through one of her drawers. She was looking for her sweats. She pulled them out of the rectangular box and put the sweatshirt over the shirt she was wearing. She was pulling down her baggy pants, and when the pasted her butt—"GET OUT!" She shouted at him again. He shot up and ran to the door, shaking, he was struggling to get the door opened, and when he finally did, he ran out the door. Gabriella pulled down her pants fully and put on her sweatpants. She went down the steps and grabbed her keys that were on the kitchen counter. Janet was still there.

"Devil child, making your father all scared like that," she told Gabriella.

Gabriella scoffed, "Your father is my father's age," she said.

"So not true!"

"Close enough," she said walking out the door.

"True…" Janet mumbled before she took a sip from her coffee mug.

* * *

Gabriella found herself in front of her car staring at it in disbelief. It was spray painted all over and was torn and cut in the inside. "This couldn't have been Bolton and his monkeys," she said to herself balling her fists up. She heard splashes of water from across the road. She had a thought flash back in her head of how her best friend from her old neighborhood, Rodney, would was other peoples cars. Every now and then Gabriella would help him, and they'd get something new. If you knew what they meant (wink, wink). She turned her head with a half smile on her face. It was Rodney! "Rodney?" She yelled so the person could hear her. Rodney looked up and squinted his eyes.

"Gabriella?" He asked. Gabriella started running up to him. "Gabriella my m—girl!"

Gabriella jokingly punched his shoulder, "shut up Rodney. What are you doing here?"

"You got a firm grip there, Montez," he said, while Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Just answer the question!" She groaned.

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Washing a car…"

"Exactly. What are you doing here?"

She pointed to her house across the street, "I live there now."

"Whoa. So that's your car?" He looked at the jacked car in front of her house.

"Yeah," she said reluctantly, "some jack-butts I think jacked it."

"Oh…I'll wash it."

"Oh, thanks Rodney!" She said in a sweet tone.

"For thirty-five dollars," he said.

"Yeah, can I get a discount?"

"That is the discount."

"Why is it so much?" She said outraged.

"See where I am, Brie? I'm in upper-class now, no more hood prices," he stated.

"True…since this is upper class…need any help?"

"Brie, I'm not a little kid anymore," he said.

"What? It's only been four or five months. What happened to that adventurous little black behind I knew?" She joked the last sentence to light up the moment.

"Just do whatever you were about to do, Brie."

And then she looked down, but left. And Rodney went back to washing the cars.

* * *

**Okay! So I hoped you liked that one…review! And Micah Williams is Rodney, by the way… xox! **


	5. Shocking Shot

**Boxing**

She walked over to the gym she heard about. She opened the doors. She saw Troy Bolton exercising on a thing where you had to pull down weights on one arm and the same with the other. While doing this, his back was rested on a black cushion. With him for sure was his best friend Chad Danforth. She tried not to look at them and kept walking up to the heavy bag. She started punching it like mad, putting her anger out. She had a thought pop up in her head. All of the guys that were trying out for boxing were here. She had to think of a way to get Troy back for doing what he did to her car if he did do it. She held the heavy bag for it to stop. "Hey, Troy!" She said catching his attention. "This boxing bag isn't good 'nough for me!"

"So?" He said looking over to his buddy.

"I need a better one," she said like it was nothing.

"Too bad, that's the only one," he said before Chad nudged him. "What?" Then Chad rolled his eyes.

Gabriella walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "come on, lover boy, be my heavy bag."

Troy tensed up. "Okay." The "o" was shaky, but the "kay" wasn't _as _shaky. He got some gloves from a rack and jumped in the ring, in which Gabriella was sitting in the corner in. Gabriella swung her arm but Troy grabbed it. "Wait," he said, "we need to touch gloves." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Not a surprise from rich kids." Reluctantly she touched his gloves. She swung her arm to hit his stomach. He brought his fist to punch her neck and then the other fist to punch her stomach. The hits were almost harder than the _other hit_ she had last year. She held her stomach with one arm and held her neck in pain. He swung his arm and hit her side. He kept punching her and punching her but never hit her face. Gabriella squinted her eyes in pain. _Don't cry, don't cry, do not cry! _She was telling herself. A flashback hit her head.

_The gun was pointed to her. The man who was holding it was shaking, not too sure if he wanted to do this. Gabriella's mother knew what he was about to do. "Don't shoot, Michael," she said, her voice not shaking one bit. With his decision not fully made, he shot Erica in one shot. She fell to the floor. She shot Gabriella still shaking but shot her shoulder. She had never felt a feeling like it. Not in a good way. The pain was shocking and so un-expecting. But it wasn't about her right now. Her mother just got shot in the heart. The shot brought Gabriella to the floor with her mother, who was dead. _

To everyone's surprise, Gabriella was crying, hard. Angry tears they could tell. She started punching him crazily nonstop. Some hits were hard, and some were just weak. "Whoa, Gabriella, chill!" Troy said to her holding his arms up.

"SHUT UP!" Gabriella screamed and kept punching him. This caught everyone's attention in the gym, so old people in their forties working on treadmills went to the front. Some men working there went to Gabriella and one held her hips. That one picked her up and she was kicking her legs. "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. He ignored her and put her down on a chair outside the boxing ring. "WHAT THE—" she was about to say the "h" word.

"Miss, there are kids that go to this gym," the man that didn't pick her up stated.

Without thinking Gabriella punched his face hard and screamed, "I DON'T GIVE A—" she was about to say the "f" word.

"Ma'am please—" the one that picked her up tried to say.

Gabriella's eyes darkened, and she pointed to him with the gloves still on, "and you—you, you…" she punched his chest. "Don't touch me. Or I'll touch you back," she tried to hit him, but he stopped her.

"Don't do this," he told her.

Gabriella didn't listen. He punched him over and over. Eventually, he was knocked out on the floor. The first person got up and tried to stop her but eventually he was knocked out on the floor with his co-worker. Five people came in, bursting through the doors. Gabriella shot her eyes to where the noise was heard. She found it was police. _God, it was that bad, _she thought. "It's the police," one of them said.

"No dur." Gabriella mumbled.

"Drop the boxing gloves!"

Reluctantly, she did what she was told slowly. "Put your hands up!" The commanded. They were all pointed at her. She was afraid, but didn't show it. "Now, uh, stand still," they said. Gabriella started walking up to them. "Stand still!" They repeated. She didn't stop. A trigger was pulled and hit Gabriella horizontally from her heart. She fell down to the ground eyes closed.

* * *

Chad and Troy looked over at each other in surprise. "I think she's dead…" Troy said.

"She's not dead," Chad stated. "Not yet. If she loses too much blood, then she's dead."

"Oh…how do you know this?" Troy asked. Chad looked at him with a knowing look. "Oh…"

"CALL 911!" Someone shouted.

Once the ambulance was there, you could hear the head police say, "Jones, you weren't supposed to shoot her."

Officer Jones looked down.

"Don't look down! If every officer looked down when the shot somebody, their necks would hurt!"

* * *

Gabriella was loosing blood; a lot of it. The surgeons were trying to get the bullet out, which was a difficulty. The bullet was slipping, and slipping. "I almost got it!" One of them shouted. Eventually they got the bullet out, and Gabriella lived. Three hours later, Gabriella opened her eyes to see her father asleep with a magazine in his hands in a chair in the room. Under his eyes were dried tears supposedly. _Yeah, I bet that's water. _She thought. She looked out the glass window. A blond was lying against it. It was Janet, and her back was to Gabriella. _Janet wouldn't have come. She probably was bribed. _Her father shook. He stretched his legs and his arms. "Hello," Gabriella said. Her father's face lit up.

"Gabriella!" He exclaimed.

"Don't be more excited than I am. I wished I died now."

"Why are you always like that?" He asked.

"Because it's my style," she stated.

"Can't you take it that people care for you and are glad you're alive?"

"I would, but those people like hitting the ones the 'love'," she said.

"Gabriella I didn't mean to hit you—"

"But you did."

"Is it because of your mother's death you're like this?"

"SHUT UP!" She snapped.

"Is it?"

"Leave! Now!" She commanded. Her father got up and when he was at the door…

"No matter how much you don't want me to be you're father. I am." He said, and then he walked out.

"Whatever," Gabriella mumbled.

Gabriella had to stay in the hospital for two more days to recover. When she returned back to school everyone was staring at her. At her old school, if a kid got shot, it wasn't a big deal. It was average matter of fact. An African-American girl ran up to Gabriella. She was wearing a huge headband, jeans, and a yellow shirt. She was also wearing a magenta cropped jacket to top it off. "I'm Taylor." She said.

"I'm I don't care what you're name is," Gabriella said.

"I'm not intimidated by you're tude. You can have one all you want, but it's not gonna get you by." Taylor stated getting ready to leave. Gabriella's eyes widened. That was the first time anyone straightened her up about her attitude. Gabriella sped up and grabbed Taylor's arm.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Sorry, I'm Gabriella," she told her. That was the first time she said sorry after her mother's funeral.

Taylor smiled. "Hi Gabriella, come to room E8 after school. No one will be there but me."

Gabriella smiled back, "okay. Thanks Taylor." They both went their separate ways. Gabriella thought she had made her first friend at East High. She got a great feeling from this.

But she didn't know that it would break so quickly.

* * *

**Okay! I hoped you liked that! Please, please review! **


	6. Locker Room

**Boxing**

Gabriella slightly opened the doors to E8. She looked around. "Hello?" She looked around again. She saw a huge mirror that took up a whole wall. Across the wall, of course was another wall. On that wall was a long bar that stretched from end to end. Obviously, it was a dance room. "Is anybody in here?" Suddenly after she said that music started playing. "_Is anybody out there? Is anybody out there?_" Was sung. (**Party on the Moon – Vanessa Hudgens**) All of a sudden Gabriella found herself falling to the ground. On top of her was seaweed, and some soft brown stuff, which she suspected to be animal droppings. She was just set up. No, she wouldn't let this pass, or was it supposed to? Either way, she was going to get her payback. She got up. Taylor and four other people walked up to her laughing and pointing. Gabriella walked closer to Taylor. She pushed her. "You have no idea what you're messing with," she told her. She pushed her harder again, and Taylor backed into her friends. Gabriella walked out of the dance room into the hallway. There were still kids there, just getting stuff out of their lockers. Some noticed the smell and stared at Gabriella and laughed. Gabriella kept walking to her destination. "Bolton." She said when she got to his locker, "where's the locker room?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just answer the dang question or I'll punch you," she said.

"Yeah, I'll let you punch me when I made you cry at the gym," he scoffed.

Gabriella stepped closer. "But I can get shot two times without crying," she stated.

"Whatever, you only got shot once."

"No, twice," she brushed off all the stinky stuff off her shoulder and pulled up her sleeves to show a shot on her shoulder. She pointed to it, "that's the one from my old neighborhood," then she pointed to the one under it, "that's the one from the gym. C'mon, just let me know where it is so I can shower."

"Kay, down the hall, door to the left." He told her. Without thanking him, she went to where she was directed she took a shower, and put a towel on.

* * *

_Man, _Troy thought looking through his locker, _I left my bag in the locker room. _He closed his locker and walked down to the locker room.

* * *

Gabriella was trying to find her clothes. _Nobody could've taken 'em, please; nobody could've taken 'em…_she was pleading to herself. She heard the door crack open. _Oh—_her thoughts her interrupted. Firstly, she found her shirt under a bench. She bent down to get it, and her towel almost fell. She though no one was in there, so she didn't fix it.

"OH MY GOD!" Someone shouted out the door. Her back shot up making her towel almost fall.

"SHOOT!" She shouted. She fixed her towel. "TROY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She shouted, her voice higher than usual.

"I-I-I-I—"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" She commanded.

"I left my bag!"

"UGH! JUST GET IT!" She shouted again. Troy got his bag and looked at Gabriella. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Troy ran out the locker and peeked in there again. "TROY!" Then he finally left.

* * *

Gabriella did the usual when she got home. Only thing different was that she asked Janet a question. "Janet?"

"What?"

"Why did you come to the hospital?" Gabriella asked.

"Because if you died, who would I be able to have fights with?" She laughed. Gabriella smiled. "That was the first time I've seen you smile since I met you."

"You're not bad, Janet. I'm sorry for teasing you and stuff. I have to face it that you are going to be my stepmother, no doubt. But you'll never match up to my mom," Gabriella commented, apologized and stated.

"Oh, I know." Janet told her. "She was a dancer, wonderful to add at that. I'll never match up to that."

"Aren't you a dancer, though Janet?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, wanna come to the studio on Saturday?"

"Sure, don't tease me though," Gabriella smiled.

* * *

**That one was short…short…short! I just wanted you guys to know what was going to happen in the future, well HINTS! So you don't have to comment. But that would be nice. ;) **


	7. Sruprise, Surprise

**Boxing**

The next day, Gabriella slowly made her way to Coach Brown's office. She found he wasn't there. She looked out the see through mirror. She saw the same room she was in for the beating up of Zeke Baylor. She saw all the people who were in that room; Troy Bolton…Troy…WAIT! _Oh my God, I wasn't just repeating Troy's name was I? _She cursed herself. Anyways, there was Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, and a few other kids. Of course there was Coach Brown. The kids who were in the ring were Troy and Jason. Gabriella walked to the boxing room. Coach Brown turned his head and blew his whistle. "Break!" Troy and Jason took off their head protectors, and Gabriella saw Jason was a blond! She looked at the chairs. _There _was Jason. So that meant…the blond was Ryan Evans! _This is not fair, not fair at all. _Gabriella thought to herself. Brown started walking towards her. He nodded, "Miss Montez."

"How could you put Ryan on the team instead of me!" She said outraged.

"Because we didn't have enough team mates," he said plainly.

"I _know _I have a better hit than him. And more muscles!"

"I told you already—this is a guys team," he said.

Gabriella couldn't control her anger. Without thinking, she punched his face. The hit was so hard, he fell to the ground. The team ran up to Brown. Some grabbed his end, and some grabbed his top. Ryan walked up to her, "we're telling the principal," he said, and then walked away.

"SNITCH!" She called after him.

* * *

Gabriella found herself in the principal's office. "How did you do that?" Mrs. Murillo asked.

Gabriella frowned like the woman was stupid. "I punched him. Wanna see how?" She said getting up from her chair.

"No. Ma'am, now why did you do that?" The shorthaired blond asked.

Gabriella sat back down. "Firstly, do you realize how sexist this school of yours is? I wanted to be on the boxing team, and he said he wouldn't put on the team. So now he has this skinny white kid with no muscles on his team—"

Mrs. Murillo raised her hand for her to stop. "Now you just made a racial slur there." She said. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. But do you realize—"

"I see your grades Miss Montez. They are miraculous. The SATs are coming up very soon, and you can keep are school's grades up. For only that, I am not suspending you," she told her. "But do _you _realize that Mr. Brown can lose part of his memory?"

Gabriella looked away, "no…" she mumbled.

"Now, get back to class."

"Whatever," Gabriella mumbled, and left.

* * *

When Gabriella got home that day, she saw Janet drinking out of a mug. "Hey, Janet," she said.

"Hey, Gabriella." Janet greeted. "I heard you punched your coach today."

"I did. He put this skinny kid with no muscles on the boxing team, and didn't put me on it! Only because I was a girl," she told her.

"Oh…okay." Janet said taking a sip from her mug. "Wanna go shopping?" She asked.

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Um…for what?"

"Clothes, silly!"

"Oh…clothes for what?" Gabriella asked again.

"School, and for when you come to the studio. C'mon, I'll pay for everything," Janet told her. _Do I look like I need a shopping spree? _Gabriella thought to herself before looking down. _I guess so. _

"Okay…"

"Yes! And did you get suspended?"

"No, for my grades they kept me," Gabriella answered.

"Oh, okay. Lemme get my bag, and then we can go," Janet said getting up.

"Okay." Gabriella replied. When Janet came down from the steps with her bag in hand they left to the mall in Janet's Toyota© Camry. The first place they went to was JC Penny. There at JC Penny, Gabriella didn't find much of anything that she liked.

"Do you see anything?" Janet asked her. Gabriella shook her head no. "Okay, let's get something to eat." They left the store and started walking to the food court. An outfit in a store window caught Gabriella's eye. She tapped on Janet's shoulder and pointed to the manikin. "Let's go _there_." The blond said. They did, and the store they were in was Urban Outfitters. The style was different, vintage, kind of. The only thing she didn't like about it was the price. "Gabriella? Get two outfits here, then let's go to American Eagle," Janet suggested. Gabriella nodded. Her first outfit was a knee length white dress, topped with a long green jacket with a pair of black stockings. (**Picture in Profile**) Her second choice was an oversized purple and black t-shirt. She had high skinny jeans that were faded. When she wore it, her jeans would be over her waist. (**Picture in Profile**) Janet nodded in delight, "good choices." After paying, they left to American Eagle. "You can get five outfits here," Janet told her. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. IF! You can do it in under twenty minutes." Janet challenged.

Gabriella's eyes widened again for the third time that day.

Janet nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

Gabriella dashed to a rack; she found five outfits in twenty-one minutes. The challenge was a test of her girly-ness. "I'm done!" She sighed.

"One minute late!" Janet said shaking her head. "That was a test of your girly-ness. You will be judged on your choices." She looked through her outfits. "Hmm…good choices. You're not a girly girl, but you wear nice clothes. Only thing left…is a hair job." She said the last sentence pulling off Gabriella's hat and scrunchie. Her jaw dropped, "wow, that's long…" Gabriella smiled. "Really, really long."

"Cut it OFF!" Gabriella asked.

Janet laughed, "okay, let me just pay for all this." When it was paid, they went to the hair salon in the mall. "Paulo?" Janet asked.

A man with a thick French accent said, "Janet, my baby!" He gave her two kisses two inches away from her cheek.

"Paulo!" She greeted doing the same actions.

"Who is your…friend?"

"This is Gabriella, we're giving her a makeover," she told her.

"Ah…so Gabriella, what do you want?" He asked.

"A hair cut making my hair to my shoulders, and whatever make up you choose is fine—but no dramatic." Gabriella told him.

"Is possible. Let's wash it first." Paulo washed it, and combed it afterwards. "Okay, Gabriella—I'm going to start cutting it now…" he told her. Then he cut it a little longer after her shoulders. Next he started drying it, after that, he gave it soft curls_. Then_ he put on make up.

"Don't look yet!" Janet told her. "I bought you this dress," she said holding up a green one piece. Gabriella's eyes widened. The dress was very pretty.

"Thank you, Janet," she said, with tears filling in her eyes. Janet walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Now go get dressed." She told Gabriella. Gabriella got up to the bathroom.

"What a sweet moment," Paulo said about to "cry". "Don't look at me!" He said.

"Whoa!" Janet said when Gabriella walked in. She was twirling around in the green dress that really highlighted her slim figure. "You look great!"

Gabriella bowed. "Thank you."

"You don't even look the same! Let's go tell your dad." Janet suggested. Gabriella nodded.

* * *

When they got to the car, Gabriella said she needed to let Janet in on something. "What?"

"If my dad isn't there," she started, "it means…" she gulped. "He's having an affair…"

Janet stopped opening the door. "What? How do you know?"

"I came home early on day in the fourth grade, and I saw him kissing another woman while she was pushed against the wall…"

"Was this before your mother's death?"

"Yes…"

Gabriella opened the door to her family's house. It wasn't a good welcoming she got, sadly. Pushed against the doorframe of the living room, was a well-dressed red head woman. In front of her was a man, who was her father, kissing her. "Daddy?"

_He father pulled away looking at his daughter with a drunken face. He looked back at the red head. "Go through the back door…now!" The red head got up from the frame, and left. He walked over to Gabriella and grabbed her shoulders hard. He pushed her into the computer table and she started crying. "You never speak of this to your mother, you hear me?" She didn't respond. He slapped her. "DO YOU HEAR ME?" _

_Gabriella whimpered. "Yes…" _

"Wow…Gabriella I had no idea…"

"Don't worry…he's done much worse." She told her.

"Like what?"

"Just forget about it, and let's go home. He should be home from work. And ever since then, he's learned to do it at the woman's house," Gabriella told her.

"Okay…" They both got in the car.

"There's this boy…" Gabriella said out of the blue.

"Ooh…what's his name?" Janet asked.

"His name's Troy. I don't want to like him, but…"

"You do?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah…"

"I bet he likes you. And he will even more when you get to school tomorrow."

* * *

Gabriella walked into the school wearing a patterned white, gray, and yellow sleeveless shirt with skinny jeans (**Picture in Profile**). Her hair was like it was when she got it done yesterday, and her makeup was more natural. Many guys stared her at and whistles were blown. _Do I really look that good? _She asked herself.She walked by Troy's locker. She stopped there. "Hey." She said. Troy was staring at her. She put her hand on his locker pushed her weight on it. "Hello?" She said waving her hand in his face.

"Uh…uh…do I know you?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm Gabriella."

"Prove it." He told her.

Gabriella brought up the sleeves to her dress. "The bullets?"

"I still don't think so."

Gabriella sighed and punched his arm. "There?"

He grabbed his arm in pain. "Yep…I believe you."

Gabriella smiled pleasingly. "Don't think that my hit isn't the same. It is." She said then walked away. She saw that Taylor was talking to some of her friends. Taylor noticed her too and ran over to her.

"Gabriella! I'm really sorry about what we did…" she apologized. "You are Gabriella right?"

"Yeah. And I am going to get payback."

"Gabriella please don't!"

"No, I am. Things like that don't just fly."

"We're sorry! Please don't!"

Gabriella sighed. She didn't feel like hearing this girl plead all day. "Whatever. I'll let it fly. Just don't think we're best friends."

Taylor nodded. "Okay. Trus?

"No." She said then walked away.

* * *

**Okay…I think I only have one reader. But okay…I work very hard on these so it would mean so much if you did review. **


	8. Thoughts

**Boxing**

Gabriella walked into the girl's bathroom. Gladly, she was the only one there, so no drama queens were there to hog the mirror. Gabriella looked at herself. She wasn't pleased, and she was pleased at the same time. In less than twenty-four hours, she had changed a whole lot. Mirrors? When did she start caring about how she looked at the moment? Make-up? She ran her fingers through her hair in stress. She wasn't liking this at all. All she was now was like all the other girls. And _why_ did she do this? To impress Troy? To be like the other girls? To have more friends? This was very confusing to her. Did she want this, or did she not want this? What she knew for sure was to keep the old Gabriella still. The bell rang and Gabriella just stayed there in the bathroom. She sat on the sink, and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to sleep. She just had to think. She wanted to take advantage of the peace and quiet she had. All of a sudden, tears started flowing from her closed eyes. She needed her mother at this point. No doubt about it. She had to have her help with her decisions. She regrets staying behind her mother when the bullet was flying at them. She regrets not saving her life. Although she didn't think it, it wasn't her fault at all. She was only in the fifth grade when it happened. What was she to do?

* * *

Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat; she looked up from her folder, which held all the names of the students. "Nathan Meson?" She asked pushing up her glasses. The person whose name she called raised his hand. "Gabriella Montez?" Silence. She looked at Gabriella's seat, and then eyed the class. "Does anyone know where Miss Montez is?" She asked. Silence. "Did anyone see her earlier this morning?"

"I did Mrs. Darbus," Taylor said.

"Thank you Miss McKessie. Did you see where she went after that?"

Taylor though for a second. She did say yes even though she knew where because of all the trouble they went through. Mrs. Darbus sighed. She nodded and continued the attendance. Afterwards, she began talking about the work of William Shakespeare, though she had already talked about it a million times.

* * *

Troy wasn't paying much attention to the aged woman's speech. Instead, with his chin in his hand and dreamily eyes, he was thinking about the brief conversation he had earlier at his locker with Gabriella.

"_Uh…uh…do I know you?" He asked. _

"_Yep, I'm Gabriella." _

"_Prove it." He told her. _

_Gabriella brought up the sleeves to her dress. "The bullets?" _

"_I still don't think so." _

_Gabriella sighed and punched his arm. "There?"  
_

_He grabbed his arm in pain. "Yep…I believe you." _

_Gabriella smiled pleasingly. "Don't think that my hit isn't the same. It is."_

She had cast a spell on him and it couldn't come off. But when it came to practice time for Boxing, would it change?

* * *

**I know that was extremely short, but I wanted to talk about these reviews I got last time.**

**1.This review is from:**

**_BrazilianPrincess._ **

**She said, "I liked it, I think you're moving a little too fast, maybe you could slow it down a bit. Update soon." **

**Yeah, I think so, too, but I guess I should said two months passed, right? Ha ha:) Next up: **

**_Xvanessaxhudgensxfanx._ **

**They said, "Great so far!! Update soon!! xx" **

**Thank you so much! First, before I move on, I've been on a lot of stress. Here, and at my home. I found out there are flamers on Fan Fiction and I'm trying to keep my stories very good. When flamers favorite you or your story, it means they think you're one of the worst writers, or you have one of the worst stories. **

**On a lighter note, here's a review from _Music lover 4 life_: "I like this story because it's an original story…keep up the great work". **

**I was hoping for it not to be original, but still good. But thanks! **

**Last review from _nostalqicleigh_: "I love your stories, and they are really well written. The only thing I think bugs people is that you don't check spelling, and the story loses its entertainment level when that happens. Just spell check with Microsoft Word – all computers have it. Thanks for the chapter update! :)". **

**I do spell check, all the time matter of fact. I don't know what words I spelled wrong because I always correct it. And no problem about the update:)**

**2.I am writing a new story that is called "Welcome to the Jungle". Please check it out and review. **

**3.I'm writing a new one shot called Thirsted. Here's a preview: **

Struggling to lift myself up from my bed with weak early-bird muscles, I grunted when I got a glance from the clock. _6: 11 AM _it read. I flopped back down on the soft cushion. I never understood why people like me woke up so early. Well, creatures like me. I tried going to sleep but it was a complication. I tossed and turned, but nothing was helping me. I finally came to the decision to just get up from under the silky, lavender colored blanket to get ready for my new school. In my mother and I moved to Arizona from living in New York. I liked New York a little, but that's only because of all of the sights and museums. The reason why I didn't like it was because there were too many humans. Too much blood, which drove me crazy. After getting dressed into a jeans and a blouse that matched my blanket, I walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, and found that my mother, Lorraine, was making eggs. Yuck. I hated eggs because; it's like a boneless chicken with no meat. Of course she made it scrambled, but people like me didn't eat stuff like that. We when we eat, we only eat meat. Every time when I smell blood, I remember to use my mind instead of my nose and stomach. I greeted my mother with a good morning. She responded with the same words then asked why I was up so early. To cover up quickly, I told her that I was so excited for school I woke up at six. She was dumb enough to believe that. I clicked on the TV in the kitchen. The news popped up. There was a headline talking about vampires. "Vampires: Real or Not?" It read. I rolled my eyes. Lorraine heard the anchors talking about it, and said, "everybody knows there's no such thing as vampires," she scoffed. I turned my head. I wanted to defend my species, but that would give away my secret.

"Are there really Vampire Humans?" The anchor said.

Without thinking, I started to speak up. "Even if there was vampires, they wouldn't be humans, they'd be _disguised _as humans. Because it'd already be a vampire!" I stated, outraged. Lorraine looked at me confused. "Never mind," I mumbled. Thank Lord of the Vampires she brushed it off. Oh, you guys don't say "oh, Lord of the Vampires". I forgot. Sorry. It basically means oh my God. Anyways, I hope you got the idea how I am not a human. I am a vampire, a vampire who drinks blood, and all that jazz. We live for a very long time. I was born seventeen years ago, to Zachary Montez, who is also a vampire. Full vampire. My mother is not, which is why she is so clueless on what I like to eat. Lorraine doesn't know about my father not being human, because when they'd kiss, nothing would happen to her. It is a myth when people say if a vampire kisses a human, the human becomes a vampire also. It is not true. You have to bite them on the neck, duh! Doesn't anyone know anything? Right…you're not vampires. Sorry. In the meantime, Lorraine was placing a plate of yucky yellow stuff in front of my face. I looked down at it disgusted.

**I wrote a lot more. It will be very long because I have too many series. Oh, and here's a quick thing to think about.**

_There…there was a part of me…who knew I couldn't let him go. _

_But I had to…_

_We just couldn't be together…_

_But…what can you do when you love someone?_

**One more thing: Read the note at the end of Welcome to the Jungle. **

**Thanks for reading! Bye! Review! **


	9. Non Man

**Boxing**

Troy Bolton had a dare that afternoon by his buddy Chad.

"You _have _to kiss her by the end of two days."

"Two days—what the heck is wrong with you?" Troy outraged.

"If you don't," Chad challenged, "you one—get kicked off the team— and you two—get called a non-man for the rest of your days at East High." Troy looked away. "I mean look at her and look at you. She's hot, every girl on the planet thinks you're hot. Just do it, non-man." So this is what best friends are for, huh? Troy nodded, letting his pal know he was man enough to do it. He stormed to Gabriella's locker.

"Hi Gabriella." He croaked.

"Hey. What's up?"

He glanced over his shoulders to see if anyone was looking. He heard Gabriella chuckle to his awkwardness. He stepped up closer to her, both of their breathing going too fast. Gabriella got on tiptoes and tried to catch his lips. Troy groaned and turned around. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I feel like…like…if I do this, we'll both regret it. And everything is moving too fast. You come here—come back with an extreme makeover—and then we kiss?! I want to kiss you, Gabriella, but I don't want to seem like the pimp who wants every girl at his feet."

"Oh, so what do you need—two days?" Gabriella snapped. Troy went pale. Gabriella laughed dryly. "I don't even care." She put her arms up to show she wasn't crossing anything. "Good bye, Troy. 'Non-Man'."

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted after her.

"What?" She groaned.

Troy ran up to her and grabbed her hips. Gabriella refused to him.

"Don't even try it, Bolton, I'm not an idiot."

"Then prove it."

"By doing what?"

Troy just looked at her. Gabriella's body shook with anger. She threw her fist at his right cheek, and kicked him between the legs. She wasn't she if she'd had a reason to…hurt Troy in such painful violence, but she ran as fast as she could to the car she was borrowing from Janet. She pounded her foot on the gas pedal to drive back home. She saw that Janet wasn't here, but her father and another person were. She jumped out the car and ran to the front door, unlocking it in a rushing manner. She ran to her father's room, to see the same redhead from when she was younger pinned on the wall. The man who was kissing was her dad. "NO, DAD!" She screamed. "I'm not going to let you do what you did to Mom to Janet!"

"YOU can't make me," her father said drunkenly.

"Then I'm leaving! And I'm bringing Janet along with me!" She ran to her room grabbing her largest suitcase, frantically packing her clothes. When she finished, she called Janet over and over again on her cell phone. Janet never answered.

What she didn't know…Janet had been a victim in a hectic crash.

**DON'T TAKE ALL OF YOUR TIME READING THIS CHAPTER!!!!! **

**I POSTED UP A ONE-SHOT CALLED THIRSTED!**

**READ IT, INSTEAD OF THIS CHAPTER, NOW!**

**Sorry for the disappointment. I got NO reviews on Thirsted. Can you guys read it and PLEASE review? Sorry if this is short…happy Halloween! :D**


End file.
